Dark Years
by Silverghost
Summary: O mundo não se divide em preto e branco, mas em variados degraus de cinza... Os Cullen, como quaisquer outros, têm seus pecados e seus segredos... E essas são algumas histórias dos seus anos sombrios... - Completa -
1. Edward

Depois de muito tempo sem dar as caras... eis que a Silver decide "voltar à ativa". Não que algum dia eu tenha deixado de estar ativa, é claro... Quem acompanha o Expresso, a Amaterasu e New Dawn sabe perfeitamente que isso não é verdade.

Entretanto, eu não vinha publicando nada por aqui no FF., o que pode ter passado a alguns de vocês a ilusão de que eu tinha me aposentado por definitivo. Bem, não há nada mais longe da verdade que isso. Eu posso ter dado uma freada - especialmente porque estou recebendo meu diploma daqui a exatamente duas semanas - mas não deixei (nem pretendo deixar) de escrever.

Assim sendo, para que não pensem que esqueci de vocês, decidi aproveitar a minha última inspiração e publicar aqui os pequenos - quase mínimos - contos dos anos mais sombrios dos Cullen; contos estes que serviram como uma espécie de estudo de personagens para escrever New Dawn (cujo link vocês podem encontrar no meu profile).

Quem não tiver paciência para vê-los publicados aqui no FF. (onde devo atualizar a cada dois, três dias, no máximo, visto que os sete contos estão quase prontos) pode encontrá-los no Coruja, meu blog, cujo link também está disponível na página do profile. Lá no Coruja, além dos excertos, também estão disponíveis os "making-of" de cada conto e, em breve, as músicas citadas a cada capítulo para download.

Espero ter notícias de vocês! Não deixem de comentar!

Beijos,

Lulu.

* * *

**Edward**

**

* * *

  
**

_Wide eyed, grinning in the darkened room  
Sipping cactus brandy from a china spoon  
Coming in the morning in the afternoon, forgetting.  
So tired waiting for the end to come  
Fully dead already but forever young  
Hello, my dearest father it's your favorite son  
There's some things that I'm regretting_

_I am destroyer I am lover,__I am destroyer I am lover.__  
I love one thing, destroy the other.  
I am destroyer, I am lover._

(Death to death – Stars)

* * *

'_Ora, ora, ora... mas se não é o cordeirinho andando sozinho pela floresta do lobo mau... Parece que hoje é o meu dia de sorte..._'.

Confundindo-se com as sombras, passos silenciosos, leves demais para serem percebidos, ele seguia o homem, que, por sua vez, estava ocupado demais, deliciando-se com o que faria com sua própria presa dentro em breve.

'_Tão jovem... rostinho de bebê... mal posso esperar... eles sequer vão reconhecê-la quando eu terminar com ela..._'.

O dono daqueles pensamentos apertou um canivete dentro do bolso. O caminhar da moça mais à frente mudara para um staccato que fazia par às loucas batidas de seu coração; ela percebera que estava sendo seguida e estava desesperada, implorando aos céus que alguém passasse pela rua, alguém, _qualquer um_.

Edward duvidava muito que ela tivesse em mente que seu alguém fosse um vampiro, mas ele era, ao final das contas, sua melhor aposta. _Mesmo_ que ele _desejasse_ beber o sangue dela, ela teria uma morte muito mais rápida e misericordiosa do que aquela que Adrian Shaw planejava.

'_Isso mesmo, querida... corra, corra... termine com a charada... faça as coisas mais divertidas!_'.

O outro homem quase pulava de excitação em reação ao medo que ela exalava. Edward às vezes se perguntava se psicopatas como Adrian tinham sentidos diferentes comparado a seres humanos normais: como um vampiro, capaz de cheirar o medo, o horror, aumentando o encanto da caçada.

Havia um beco um pouco mais adiante. Ele podia ver na mente de Adrian o lugar – a porta que levava aos fundos do quartinho que o homem alugara enquanto estava na cidade, o lixo que se acumulava rapidamente ao redor e os sinais _sutis_ das duas mortes que se tinham precedido; sangue coagulado, marcas de unha no chão de pedras de calcário e nos umbrais de madeira.

Ele a estava levando para aquele lugar maldito e, sem saber, ela estava caminhando para a armadilha como um cordeiro cheio de boa vontade.

Saber exatamente onde se encontrava o covil _daquele_ monstro acabava com a necessidade de segui-lo. A rua estava vazia, absolutamente silenciosa – estavam, afinal, no distrito comercial da cidade e as poucas pessoas que estivessem por ali àquela hora dificilmente seriam tolas de colocar o pescoço para fora de seus abrigos.

Com a graça e a quietude de um predador, ele escalou as paredes do edifício mais próximo, mãos e pés quase não tocando o concreto, rápido demais para olhos humanos. Lá em cima, o ar frio da noite era mais puro, sem as matizes de bebida, vômito, urina e dejetos que se misturavam ao permanente odor de carvão e enxofre, tão caros ao progresso.

Edward quase fez uma careta a esse último pensamento. Progresso... Ele não era capaz de enxergar muito progresso na raça humana; não quando um sistema judicial corrupto e falho deixava escapar assassinos como Adrian Shaw por entre seus dedos. De que adiantava os avanços da tecnologia se eles eram incapazes de avançar moralmente, eticamente?

Não demorou a que ele desviasse dessa linha de pensamento. O que ele podia dizer de moral e ética, afinal? Ele não estava ali para pensar. Ele não queria _ter_ de pensar. O anjo vingador não questionava; apenas aplicava a justiça.

Justiça com as próprias mãos.

Quão melhor que Adrian ele era?

Um grito sufocado soou, seguido pelo som de impacto – um corpo contra a parede. Edward bloqueou os sussurros de profanidades que o outro repetia como carícias enquanto beijava o pescoço da moça. Ela choramingava baixinho, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, incapaz de reagir, incapaz de gritar pela mão sobre sua boca.

O homem tirou o canivete do bolso, subindo molemente com a lâmina ao longo da blusa dela, rasgando o tecido leve, expondo a pele macia, sem marcas.

Edward leu em sua mente o desejo de cortar, rasgar, dilacerar... trabalhar a navalha sobre o rosto coberto de lágrimas... deixar nela sua assinatura...

Ele saltou antes que alguma gota de sangue pudesse ser derramada. O som de ossos se deslocando ecoou pelo beco. Adrian cambaleou para trás, soltando a moça, que caiu molemente no chão, sem sentidos.

Apesar da dor que Edward podia sentir nos pensamentos dele, o homem apenas estreitou os olhos, irritado com aquilo que ele via como "competição". Ele não estava preocupado com a súbita aparição; seus instintos estavam todos embriagados pelo poder da perseguição, incapazes de atentarem para o perigo que o jovem à sua frente representava.

'_Ele é apenas um e está desarmado. Filho da mãe... eu vou mostrar a você, camundongo, que não se deve brincar com o gatinho_'.

Ele não se desviou quando a navalha veio em sua direção, um riso de escárnio em seus lábios vermelhos diante da comparação nos pensamentos do outro, antes de alcançá-lo pela nuca, sentindo a coluna do homem ceder sob a mera pressão dos seus dedos.

Não estava disposto a perder mais tempo ali; há qualquer minuto a moça acordaria e ele não queria estar ali quando isso acontecesse. Desnudando os dentes imaculadamente brancos, ele os cravou exatamente sobre a jugular do homem em seus braços.

O primeiro trago de sangue era como um sorvo de vida. Apesar de se alimentar apenas daquilo que considerava a escória da escória, ele sabia que não havia qualquer diferença no sabor _deles_ e de algum inocente que, por acaso, entrasse em seu caminho.

Ele gostaria que fosse diferente. Que o sangue deles tivesse um sabor horrível, repelente. Seria sua pena, seu castigo. Perfeito para sua necessidade de auto-comiseração e desprezo. Ele era um glutão por culpa.

Todas essas considerações, contudo, foram varridas de sua mente enquanto sugava o sangue quente, convidativo; o veneno preenchendo sua boca, o frenesi envolvendo cada um de seus sentidos – os ossos que se partiam sob seus dedos frenéticos, o cheiro ferruginoso, o sabor absolutamente incomparável, o corpo sem vida que se dobrava, submetia-se diante de seus olhos, o resfolegar dele próprio misturado ao silêncio noturno.

O corpo estava seco antes que ele se desse completamente por satisfeito. Apesar disso, ele se forçou a pensar com clareza, a não ceder completamente ao instinto e pular sobre a humana desacordada.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Edward estivesse novamente em controle de si próprio. Finalmente, ele lançou um olhar a carcaça aos seus pés, completamente drenado. Com a navalha caída, ele terminou de dilacerar a garganta de Adrian, sobre sua mordida, jogando o cadáver sobre os montes de lixo em seguida.

Ele não olhou para a jovem enquanto deixava o beco. Não havia muito que fazer por ela; seu trabalho, além disso, estava feito. Mesmo que ela se lembrasse dele, provavelmente encararia sua repentina aparição como um delírio... ou, talvez, intervenção divina; quem sabe?

Edward sabia, porém, que estava longe de ser um anjo da guarda. Ele não era menos culpado do que aqueles que caçava. Não havia nada de puro ou inocente nele, não depois de décadas vivendo nas sombras, ouvindo os pensamentos dos humanos, sentindo-se paradoxalmente superior e inferior a eles.

Um cadáver imortal, sob uma máscara de juventude e beleza a dissimular sua natureza de Anjo Caído.


	2. Jasper

Pelejei com o freewebs e não consegui de maneira alguma entrar na página... assim, postei o link do Coruja direto para o FF. Este capítulo de Dark Years é totalmente inédito, portanto... Espero que gostem e, _pleeeeeeeeease_, comentem! Estou sentindo uma falta quase desesperada dos comentários de vocês...

Além disso, peço desculpas pela demora, mas quem acompanha o Coruja deve saber que estou exatamente na minha semana de formatura... Amanhã é o baile, já colei grau... SOU AGORA UMA BACHAREL EM DIREITO!!!!!

Ok, voltando à programação...

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

_Got a badge for my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud filled the sink of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from my history  
Watch a young girl cry and a mother scream  
It's the saddest thing when Angels fly away_

(When angels fly away – Cold)

* * *

Podia ouvir, mesmo de longe, as vozes dos outros – Maria sobre todos os outros, seu riso selvagem soando como cristal por entre as nuvens de fumaça espessa que subiam dos restos da cidade.

Não tinham sido eles a começarem a matança. Entre confederados e unionistas, ambos tinham deixado uma estrada de destruição ao longo de seu percurso: eles não eram menos cruéis em suas guerras do que os vampiros em suas caçadas.

Logo, restariam apenas carniça e cinzas e os abutres viriam terminar o serviço que homens e monstros tinham iniciado. A pequena cidadezinha sumiria até mesmo da história, insignificante demais para que os atos atrozes ali perpetrados de alguma forma passassem a posteridade.

Nada daquilo era da sua conta, porém. Ele ainda era um soldado, mas não dos confederados. Não mais um major, mas um general entre criaturas cujas armas eram muito mais letais que canhões e baionetas.

E estava na hora de caçar.

Ele não demorou a encontrar sua presa. Não era realmente difícil, mesmo com todo o fogo e fumaça a mascararem o cheiro do medo... não para ele, que podia sentir a tensão e o pavor que rolavam no ar em ondas, atingindo-o em cheio.

Era uma crioula, não muito mais velha do que ele era quando fora transformado. Uma menina. Negra, como os escravos da fazenda de seu pai. Bichos, no compreender de seus companheiros de armas humanos.

Em seu passado, garotas como aquela serviam para fazer os serviços domésticos e aplacar os desejos de seus senhores. Ele mesmo tivera suas primeiras experiências sexuais com uma das escravas da casa.

Se, quando era humano, ela valeria apenas por seu trabalho e pela diversão que poderia proporcionar; agora valia ainda menos: era a refeição. Ele não deveria se sentir culpado, não mais do que quando estava vivo. Crioulos, como era sabidamente conhecido, não tinham alma.

Entretanto, não havia qualquer diferença entre os sentimentos dela e de outra de suas vítimas brancas. Se isso significava que ela tinha uma alma ou não deixara de ter importância para ele. Ela era _alimento_.

Ela tremeu quando o viu, mas não fez menção de gritar, as lágrimas descendo abundantes pelo rosto redondo e sujo. Não havia porque gritar. Ela podia reconhecer em seus movimentos a pose de um predador. Não havia quem pudesse ajudá-la. Não mais. Nunca mais.

Jasper atacou.

Por um momento foi – como sempre era – como se mergulhasse no mais puro, inadulterado terror. Ela sabia que ia morrer. Ele sabia que ia matá-la, como matara tantas outras pessoas antes dela.

E, apesar disso, ele sempre fechava os olhos antes de cravar os dentes em suas vítimas.


	3. Carlisle

**Carlisle**

**

* * *

  
**

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face-saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them_

_'Cause I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_Well, contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

(My skin – Natalie Merchant)

* * *

O grito, inumano em sua angústia, ecoou longamente pela paisagem, reverberando pelos grandes paredões de pedra que o cercavam. Ele podia sentir os ossos, articulações e músculos rompidos na queda, já em processo de cura, a dor quase insuportável enquanto seus ligamentos voltavam a se entrelaçarem sob a pele pálida e perfeita.

Nenhuma cicatriz, nem mesmo um pequeno arranhão de todas as suas tentativas anteriores. Não fosse pelo mau jeito com que aterrissara, ele poderia ter saído andando imediatamente após a queda. Fora, contudo, seu próprio peso apoiado sobre a perna dobrada que a quebrara.

E, mesmo assim, ele continuava vivo. Imortal em sua maldição.

Ele levou uma mão ao pescoço, as unhas cravando-se na pele marmórea. Havia fogo em suas entranhas; sua garganta queimava, pontos de dor cegos, combinados ao desespero de saber no que se transformara.

Aquela era sua sina agora. O castigo por sua dúvida. Por ter questionado sua fé, ele era agora uma criatura da escuridão.

- Ó Senhor, ouve a minha oração, e chegue a ti o meu clamor. – ele rezou baixinho, cerrando os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas que ele não podia mais derramar – Não escondas de mim o teu rosto no dia da minha angústia; inclina para mim os teus ouvidos; no dia em que eu clamar, ouve-me depressa. Pois os meus dias se desvanecem como fumaça, e os meus ossos ardem como um tição. O meu coração está ferido e seco como a erva, pelo que até me esqueço de comer o meu pão. Por causa do meu doloroso gemer, os meus ossos se apegam à minha carne.

Ele não continuou sua prece, sabendo que a benção que pedia não lhe seria concedida. Se tivesse certeza de que conseguiria controlar a sede, ele teria procurado o próprio pai e pedido que ele o matasse, que terminasse com aquela existência amaldiçoada.

Carlisle respirou fundo. Embora tudo o que ele desejasse fosse a morte, Deus não a daria a ele. Fosse ou não um castigo, ele teria de aprender a conviver com o que era agora, sob a pele que era apenas um simulacro de humanidade.

Nesse instante, ele ouviu um coração bater.


	4. Alice

**Alice**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

(Breath me – Six Feet Under)

* * *

Ela passou os dedos de leve pelos gradeados das camas de ferro, as pontas tomando a coloração cinzenta de anos de pó, sem limpeza ou cuidados. Ela tinha estado ali antes... Tinha dormido numa daquelas camas. Tinha caminhado por entre aquelas paredes, observado o mundo através das janelas gradeadas, vivendo como prisioneira, provavelmente drogada para manter-se calma e obediente.

Fora ali que ela se perdera pela primeira vez... Perdera sua humanidade, suas memórias, toda sua existência anterior. E, mesmo caminhando por entre as sombras de seu passado, ainda era incapaz enxergar qualquer lembrança daqueles dias.

Não tinha certeza se isso era ou não algo bom. Ela perambulara pelas salas no subterrâneo do antigo sanatório. Vira as camas com amarras, os aparelhos de eletrochoque, as salas alcochoadas que serviam para os pacientes mais violentos. Lera os protocolos de atendimento aos pacientes. E sua ficha...

Mary Alice Brandon. Esse era seu nome. Alice, seu nome, aquilo fora tudo o que retivera de seu passado. Um passado de abandono, de tortura, um passado anestesiado, amargo. Diferente de tudo o que podia ter imaginado antes de s_aber_.

Esse era o problema... ela era diferente. Ela fora diferente mesmo antes de se tornar o que era agora. Porque seus olhos eram capazes de ver mais que o presente, ela fora colocada numa camisa de força.

Alice parou diante de uma das salas onde uma cadeira de cabeleireiro pálida e meio rasgada se destacava em meio ao completo vazio que a cercava. Além do pó, podia ver cachos de cabelo soltos, presos a frestas, arestas quebradas dos ladrilhos brancos no chão. Não havia sequer um espelho – mas para que os loucos que tinham passado por aquela sala precisariam de um espelho? Para que precisariam de longos e bem cuidados cabelos, que ali só se tornariam quebradiços e sem vida, tão descuidados que serviriam apenas de ninhos para infestação de piolhos?

Ela sentiu um soluço sufocado no peito, e, por um momento, teve impressão de que as paredes se fechavam ao seu redor. Girando rapidamente nos calcanhares, ela correu, sem se preocupar com sua velocidade, os pés mal tocando o chão, todo seu corpo tremendo com soluços secos, com as lágrimas que era incapaz de derramar.

Aos poucos, ela conseguiu se dominar, lutando para respirar pausadamente, ainda que não precisasse de oxigênio. Mais contida, ela deslizou para seu lugar ao volante da Mercedes de Carlisle: ainda havia um último lugar para visitar.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao seu destino. O sol apenas começava a se fazer anunciar no horizonte; ela ainda tinha tempo. Sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os portões, Alice simplesmente pulou os muros do cemitério, zigue-zagueando pelos canteiros floridos até um dos túmulos mais antigos e descuidados.

Seu túmulo.

Por alguns instantes, ela apenas observou a lápide já meio apagada, cercada de hera. Havia flores brancas nascendo das plantas parasitas que cercavam o gramado sobre a cova. Irônico. Parasitas, sim, sugando sua vida do adubo dos mortos. Mas, ainda assim, vida em meio à morte.

Alice se viu perguntando se haveria um corpo sob o túmulo. Se seus pais tinham colocado no caixão algum indigente ou se o tinham apenas enterrado vazio. A data na lápide coincidia com a de sua admissão no sanatório.

Ela morrera para eles no dia em que eles a tinham abandonado. De que valera, então, aquela busca por si mesma? De que valera desenterrar Mary Alice Brandon?

Com delicadeza, ela postou a palma da mão sobre a pedra fria – tão fria quanto sua própria pele. Sua busca, ao final das contas, viera terminar em um beco sem saída.

Levantando-se, ela ergueu os olhos dourados para o céu que se tingia de aurora. Um beco sem saída, talvez, mas não uma perda. Apesar dos pesares, ela agora sabia quem era.

Não Mary Alice Brandon, certamente. Quem quer que estivesse – ou não – sob os sete palmos de terra – podia manter essa identidade. Porque ela... ela era Alice Cullen.

E seria como uma Cullen que ela viveria o seu legado.


	5. Rosalie

**Rosalie**

**

* * *

  
**

_The light is beautiful  
But I'm darker than light  
And you are wonderful  
But this moment is mine_

_All of this dust  
All of this past  
All of this over and gone  
And never coming back  
All of this forgotten  
Not by me_

(All of this past – Sarah Bettens)

* * *

Ela sentiu os ossos estalando sob seus dedos gelados, os gritos de dor do homem aos seus pés ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Por favor... por favor, me mate logo, mas termine com isso... – Royce choramingou, segurando o braço fraturado contra o peito, já tendo desistido de fugir dela, inútil com suas duas pernas quebradas.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter tido compaixão comigo antes, Royce. Por que eu deveria estender essa cortesia a você? – Rosalie perguntou, limpando uma partícula invisível de sujeira da saia, antes de fixar os olhos dourados sobre ele – Eu não gostaria que nossa _diversão_ terminasse tão cedo. Mas não se preocupe, Royce; _eventualmente_, você irá morrer.

Não pela primeira vez, ele tentou se arrastar no chão, sua respiração pesada ecoando sinistramente no quarto vazio, em contraste com o completo silêncio da criatura pálida, absolutamente soberba em seu vestido de noiva.

Ela podia ouvir as batidas frenéticas do coração dele contra as costelas, o fedor de medo misturado à urina às lágrimas e ao suor frio. Rosalie quase sentia vontade de rir em pensar que o grande Royce King urinara nas próprias calças ao vê-la.

Ela se perguntava se tivera aquele mesmo odor enquanto era jogada nos braços do amigo do ex-noivo, as risadas bêbadas ecoando ao seu redor, a dor, a vergonha... Tudo o que desejara em sua existência, ela perdera naquela noite. E por quê? Por quê?

Por causa de sua beleza.

Suja. Conspurcada. Maldita. Violada. Esses eram os adjetivos que iam com sua beleza. Nada de bom jamais viera de ser como era. Tudo lhe fora tirado num piscar de olhos, numa rua escura, sob a neve que caía em flocos de algodão.

Sangue na neve.

Não haveria sangue dessa vez. Embora a idéia de ver Royce sangrar até a morte como um porco fosse tentadora, ela sabia que não tinha força suficiente para se abster de beber dele se isso acontecesse. E ela se recusava terminantemente a ter qualquer coisa dele dentro de si.

Os saltos de seus sapatos ecoaram no chão de cimento batido enquanto ela atravessava a sala até parar de frente para ele, levantando-o pela nuca como se ele não pesasse, a força de seu punho fechado arrancando tufos de cabelo, fazendo o homem soltar um grito estrangulado.

A respiração dele já estava ofegante. Apesar de ter prendido a respiração após os primeiros golpes, Rosalie sabia que ele sangrava internamente; não demoraria muito mais agora. Com gestos precisos, ela forçou o pulso que segurava o braço quebrado para trás, quebrando os ossos da mão e deslocando o ombro para trás.

Royce urrou de dor em seu rosto. Dessa vez, ela não segurou o sorriso.

- Não foi exatamente dessa maneira que você fez comigo... Mas creio que está bem próximo, não é verdade? – ela perguntou.

Ele agora murmurava incompreensivelmente, as lágrimas e o suor cortando caminho pelo rosto contorcido de dor. Rosalie o soltou, deixando que ele caísse molemente no chão, patético e partido além de qualquer possibilidade humana. Mesmo que ela o permitisse sobreviver, ele nunca mais seria o mesmo; passaria o resto dos seus dias em cima de uma cama, dependendo dos outros, imprestável para qualquer coisa.

Mas ela não o deixaria viver.

Se houvesse uma maneira, ela gostaria de estender um pouco mais a vida de Royce, apenas para vê-lo sofrer um pouco mais. Ela gostaria de vê-lo sofrer para o resto de sua existência, para ser sincera. Mas ele só tinha mais alguns minutos de vida; não o suficiente para durar a sua eternidade.

E, apesar de se sentir extremamente satisfeita com o alcance de sua vingança, Rosalie sabia que aquilo jamais seria o suficiente para apagar as cicatrizes que Royce e seus amigos lhe tinham infligido na alma. Ela jamais deixaria o passado ir embora.

O coração de Royce deixou de bater.


	6. Esme

**Esme**

* * *

_Secrets and seams  
All exposed spilling out  
Am I still safe here on this fragile ground?_

_Inside out before you now  
Bare these bones and lay me down  
This suicide feels so alive  
Will you take me  
As I am?  
__Inside out_

(Inside out – Emmy Rossum)

* * *

Garoava ligeiramente, mas ela não sentia as gotas de água fria que escorriam por seus cabelos, pregando-os a sua fronte, colando o vestido simples ao corpo já tão cansado. O vento soprava forte onde ela estava, ameaçando seu precário equilíbrio.

A sua frente, abria-se o abismo.

Erguendo os olhos para o céu, por um instante, um mísero segundo, ela pensou em fazer uma prece. Mas se calou. Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse pedir, nada mais que pudesse salvá-la... E, mesmo que houvesse, ninguém iria ouvi-la...

Porque ela não era digna de ser amada. Tola, romântica, ingênua. Porque, não importava o que ela pensasse, a culpa era sua. Em sua mente, podia ver a mãe de dedo em riste, confundindo-se com a figura de juíza, declarando-a culpada. E tudo o que podia fazer era esconder os hematomas e cicatrizes, envergonhada de ser quem era.

Porque ela não era digna de pena. Porque não fora forte o suficiente. Porque não fora mulher suficiente. Porque não suportara em silêncio o abuso, as humilhações. Porque falhara em cada uma de suas atribuições: como filha, mulher... e como mãe.

Apesar de todas as lágrimas que já tinha derramado, da garganta seca e dos olhos amargos, ela sentiu-se lacrimejar ao pensar na pequena criatura que segurara em seus braços; arquejando, sofrendo, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada.

E agora seu filho, seu pequeno milagre, estava enterrado. Não havia mais motivos para que ela continuasse viva. Não havia mais porque permanecer naquele mundo, em que ela só conhecera dor e tristeza.

Esme não fechou os olhos quando pulou.


	7. Emmett

**Emmett**

* * *

_Hey you Mrs I dont know what the fuck your name is  
I'm drawn to you somethings magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind I'd be fine  
No doubt (no doubt) that you bring out (bring out) the animal inside_

_I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!!!! I'd eat you alive.....  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!!!! I'd eat you alive....._

(Eat you alive – Limp Bizkit)

* * *

O cheiro ainda estava em sua cabeça, ao seu redor, em suas roupas – o sangue que se derramara quando a garota se debatera, tentando desesperadamente escapar de seus braços que se tinham fechado ao redor dela como garras de ferro.

Ele escapou para dentro do banheiro público, trabalhando para descartar rapidamente quaisquer evidências – as mangas rasgadas de suas camisas chamariam menos atenção que as marcas rubras que se tinham derramado nelas.

O cheiro de urina, suor e fezes fez com que ele torcesse o nariz. Abrindo a torneira, ele esperou que o primeiro jato de água escura se dissipasse, antes de lavar as mãos e o pescoço, abaixando-se para esfregar o rosto vigorosamente.

Quando se levantou, os olhos cor de carmim o encararam de volta do espelho.

A força de seu punho atravessou a parede, rachando o concreto de cima a baixo. O espelho se partiu, distorcendo seu rosto, os orbes sangüíneos em seu rosto assombrando-o, rindo-se dele, de sua fraqueza, de sua vergonha.

Emmett apoiou as mãos sobre a louça suja e, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que acordara e se deparara com o rosto ansioso e angélico de Rosalie, sentiu vontade de chorar.

Tudo aquilo pelo que sua família se pautava, tudo o que eles acreditavam... Todo aquele esforço em vão. E por sua culpa. Por _sua maldita culpa_.

Ele não sabia como poderia encarar Rosalie com aqueles olhos, olhos que entregavam o crime que cometera. Eles teriam de ir embora, teriam de começar de novo.

Em sua garganta, o gosto de sangue humano ainda estava fresco.


End file.
